Rebel
by The Awsome Threesome
Summary: Clarie is diffrent. Somethings changed. She's no longer her sweet innocent self.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

This is my first story for the Morganville Vampires. I absolutely adore Rachel Caines writing. None of these characters belong to me, they are Rachel Caines and I am only using them for my story. (January 6th is almost here!!!!). I could about live in this section.

Chapter 1:

Claire squeezed her hair, the few reaming water droplets splashed against the porcelain sink. She tightened the towel around her, and with her feet slapping gently across the floor she walked quickly to her room. It was early in the morning. The time she remembered back a while ago when Michael Glass, her used-to-be roommate would disappear, poof, no more, bye-bye. He would turn into something mist like. Shane, and Eve were her other roommates.

Eve was her friend, probably her first in Morganville; maybe in life. Shane was definitely her first boyfriend. She loved his_ lazy-ass-all-I-can-cook-is-chili-protective attitude. _It had all changed now. She still visited her friends at the Glass House, but it was not the same. Her parents were very protective and controlling, they thought the residents there were not a good influence. Claire went straight to school, and had till five to be home. That left her two hours a day to see them. Other then the weekends, she had all day, but her parents always had something to keep her busy with, so that didn't work to well. Claire sighed, she wished she was back at the Glass House, her parents would never let her though.

Tomorrow was her 17th birthday, and then there was only 365 days till she was free from them, but secretly she new she would never be no mater what she told her self. Claire removed the towel and quickly dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and a normal everyday t-shirt. It was Saturday and later she'd go visit Shane, it was to early right now. Shane would still be in bed. So Claire went downstairs, were she could here the sizzle, and drip of her parents coffee pot, the crinkle of the newspapers pages being turned. Claire found her way to the table and sat down with a humph.

"Good morning sunshine!' said her mothers cheery voice.

"You too." Claire grumbled. Her mother set a cup of coffee and a plate with a doughnut on it in front of Claire, and the same for her husband. She then went back to the counter and grabbed her own.

"How was school yesterday Claire?" her father asked.

"Great." she was being blunt with her answers, so that her parents new that she was angry and not happy at them for making her move in.

"Now Claire, there is no need for that." Claire glowered at her mother, why couldn't she just understand she thought to herself! They were nothing alike, she was like a step ford mother, and I the alien of the family. Her father eyed her and his calm controlled expression changed, his eye's sparked in anger his muscles tightened and a frown appeared on his face.

"Dammit Claire!!! Go to your room!" he screamed at Claire, his coffee filled breath blowing at her face.

"What did I do!" Claire screamed back, she knew what she had did but still asked. This was not like her.

"You know what you did miss!! Your grounded." he bellowed. Claire felt her jaw drop, she had never been grounded before in her life. " Two weeks, no visiting your friends. I will pick you up and drop you off at school." His index finger and hand came up and pointed at the stairs. Telling Claire to go to her room now. She slowly pushed the chair back and took deliberately slow steps up the stairs. Once at her door she opened it slowly and then slammed it as hard as she could ( she had learned this from Shane, it could help express you anger). "Make that three weeks!" she vaguely heard her father say.

It made her more angry. She felt the hot salty tears begin to drip from her eyes, and roll down her cheeks. Her fists clenched and her muscles tightened. Her back slid down the wall as she slumped and held her knees, her muscles and hands relaxed. She hated them. Her stupid parents. Shane was expecting her, he'd get worried if she didn't show. Claire grabbed her red backpack out of the closet, and began digging through her draws shoveling cloths inside. She doubted Shane would let her stay, but she could find somewhere. Claire went over to her window and unclasped the clasps. She put her arm out and held on to the window, and gently moved her whole body outside. Her knuckles turned white from clenching on to the shingles so hard. She moved her feet slowly until she was at the side of her house were no windows, or plants were located other then an oak tree. She new the gutter would break if she held on to it. Claire, sat down and thought. How to get down. The tree would work but it would be dangerous and she had to be right on, or she might break her leg. Claire stood up through her backpack to the ground, and gulped down _what-might-be-her-last-breath _and jumped…..

-Sarah

(and of course Amber, and Ashley)

Well this is my first Morganville vampire story. I know my writing is nothing like Rachel Caine's all try to develop it there but it might take some time. My plot hasn't developed yet so don't think it just going to be about a jump. I think right now its going to be about Claire the Rebel. I hope you liked it. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

OM' G'S!! Wow Lord of Misrule was AMAZING!!!!!! I've reread it three times now and still can't get over just how great it was. I know its took me forever to continue but I've been sick, and really tired and busy lately. All try to do better. Well I hope you enjoy!!! R&R

Previously:

Claire stood up through her backpack to the ground, and gulped down _what-might-be-her-last-breath _and jumped…..

Chapter 2:

Claire was flying, for about five-seconds and then her hands collided with the hard wood. She let out a cry of pain, muffled by the sleeve of her shirt . A prickling sensation came from every nerve ending in her body. Her sweaty palms began slipping from the branch as she fought to hold on. She wrapped her legs around the trunk. She then let go of the branch and wrapped her arms around the trunk. Slowly making her way down balancing with the branches but still holding on to the trunk she made it to the ground. She let out a sigh of relief, grabbing her dirt stained back-pack off the ground. She slung it over her shoulder and began walking down the lonely streets of

Morganville, Texas to the Glass house. Shane's face blurred across her vision. He had to be there, how could he not be? He had no real job, other then the weird random ones that appeared out of nowhere. She smiled slowly to herself remembering some of the kisses they had shared. Claire finally made it to the house. She ran up the sidewalk and burst through the door, the house seemed to warm up a little as she came in. On the couch, a beer in his hand was Shane. With light steps she made her way over to him, and kissed his soft cheek. He grabbed her waste pulling her against him. She smelt the heavy sent of alcohol on his breath.

"I love you Claire." He murmured into her hair.

"I love you to Shane." she said. Claire remembered back to the time when he had first told her this. She was taken back from the memory by his lips pressing hard against hers, his hands moving along hers. Her own hands entangled in his hair. "Red-flag." He murmured slowly pushing her away. Not wanting to let go.

"Please." she said in a pleading voice.

"No Claire I made a promises." Claire tried to move closer to him but his hands were extended, keeping her away.

"No." she let out a sigh and gave up. Sitting on the other end of the couch, studying her hands averting her eyes. Both at the same moment Claire and Shane were wondering what had happened to her she used to be kind, sweet, and innocent, but now she was not. Shane's eyes wandered around the room finally landing on her back-pack.

"Its Saturday, why do you have a back-pack?" he asked her.

Claire felt her breath rush from her. Her throat felt stuffed and dry. _She had to tell the truth _she thought to herself._ A last chance to try to be a better person, maybe just maybe he'd let her stay if she told the truth _Claire thought to herself.

"I um well left my parents." she said bowing her head. "And thought maybe I can come back and live here."

There was a dead silence…

-Sarah (and of course Amber and Ashley)

Yes yes its short. Forgive forgive forgive. it's a miracle I actually got to write this so busy and tired, and what not. Lord of Misrule wowio!!! Well all try to get more up faster then last time


End file.
